gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Maxim
Maxim is one of the three majors of the Russian army dogs and their third platoon leader. He is Lydia's big brother and the son of the marshal. Maxim starts out as a ruthless soldier who has been raised to kill males, females and puppies without mercy. However, he dislikes the killing of females and puppies and he is often shown to be against it. Still, as a soldier he doesn't want to against direct orders either. After meeting the Ou army, his sense of justice comes through and he begins to open up and make friends with the Ou army. Ginga Densetsu Weed Maxim was trained as a dog in war. He swam to Hokkaido from Russia together with Victor, Aram, Lydia, Bozlef and his pack in the hope of conquering the island as his own. Maxim is missing his left eye and has a gunshot wound above it thanks to the human soldier who shot him in the past. During a fight with the island’s current leader Hakurō, Maxim kills off two of Hakurō’s sons Genbu and Byakko in an ambush. During the fight, Victor goes after the escaping females and children, only to be stopped by Maxim who insists they kill the males first. After the battle is over and Hakuro is killed, Maxim refuses to stop Victor going after the survivors as he states its not his place to do so. Jerome is taken as a hostage and is greeted by Maxim upon awakening to be informed of the situation. Maxim orders Jerome to tell him about Ou but the conversation is cut short when Ram is caught spying on them. Maxim gives chase but loses the collie among the bodies of Hakuro's pack. Maxim lets Ram go and heads back to Jerome and Lydia. He helps his sister Lydia with healing Jerome and keep Victor from killing him, as he believes he needs him to scare Ou into surrendering. While attending to the prisoner-of-war, Maxim meets Akame, whom he fights very shortly. Afterwards, when heading back to Victor, he gets surrounded by Victor’s brother Bozlef’s pack. After finding out who Bozlef is, he decides to take him to Victor. He is ordered by Victor to go with Aram to find the Ouu army’s base, but gets ambushed by Akame. Here, Maxim pretends to be wounded and runs back to Lydia to tell her of the Ohu army. However, he is betrayed when Victor and his pack surrounds and attacks him. He gets saved by Akame and taken to the Ohu army’s base. Afterwards, Maxim decided to go back and try to convince Aram to join the Ohu army as well. Lydia tries to stop him, but Maxim knows that Aram would be a good support as the battle against Victor would soon arrive. Unfortunately, before they could fight Victor, Aram (who pretended to be willing to join Maxim) shows his true colours when he stood by to watch as Victor's minions tear Maxim to pieces. When he's down on the ground injured and unable to fight, Aram then jumps in and and rips his throat. He is then carried to the top of a cliff and thrown down to Gin's platoon, who have been captured by Victor. Maxim then passes out and was carried to the cave. Later on, while the Ouu dogs and the Russian Army Dogs were fighting hard in the gorge, Maxim had miraculously appeared out of the cave bloody yet determined to stop Victor from killing Gin but he was still unable to fight him. Fortunately, after the arrival of Weed and his reinforcements, he was also nursed back to health by the humans Daisuke and Hidetoshi (who came to investigate the happenings at Hokkaido). In the end, he swam back to his homeland to report to his father with his comrades Lev, Toly, Georgy, Sergei and Vasili while he left his sister behind with her new friends. However, a storm broke out and Maxim had nearly drowned from being washed by a bigger wave but when Aram's spirit aided him, he regained his courage to carry on swimming back to Russia. On arriving to the shore of Sakhalin Islands with Lev and Toly, he told his father that Hokkaido is a barren land and they must carry on living in their homeland for survival. Quotes "I'll let you live, so you can witness Ou's destruction with your own eyes!" - Maxime to Jerome after the latter's capture. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 39 "Let them go, Victor! Fermales and puppies can die later! First you have to get the adult males to death!" - Maxime screaming to Victor, who was going to chase Suzaku's mate, Hitomi and his pups. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 39 "I know your tricks Victor, don't think I'll let them go as you wish." - Maxime thinking to himself. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 42 "This is war. The winner writes the rules" - Maxime to Jerome. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 43 See more pictures in Maxim (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Russian Army Dogs Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:German Shepherds Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:German Breeds Category:Scar Category:Former Enemys